Fake「Viktuuri」
by Bakyuura
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki era empleado de la sede japonesa de Nikiforov Co. Se disponía a hacerlo feliz y amarlo por siempre, sin importar si el tal Viktor Nikiforov era un tipo sucio o poco agraciado. No lo conocía. Nadie, de hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ganarse al heredero más enigmático de Rusia. Todo parecía muy fácil, hasta que conoció al chico recién llegado, Vitya.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de YOI y espero sea de su agrado :'D**

 **Si pudieran dejar su lindo review se agradecería enormemente, es lo que me anima a seguir ^^**

 ***Los personajes NO me pertenecen, créditos a su autora Kubo Mitsurou***

 **(Pueden encontrarlo también en Wattpad y Amor-Yaoi)**

* * *

El poblado de Hasetsu no era un lugar muy popular, para nada. No había empleos, no había centros comerciales de renombre y vaya que no había futuro para muchas de las personas con altas expectativas en la vida. Es por esto que Yuuri Katsuki decidió mudarse a Tokio, en busca de una vida próspera y feliz. Claro que, la definición de felicidad divergía un poco entre Yuuri y el humano promedio, pues ésta debía girar en torno a la comodidad, el ocio y por supuesto… el dinero. Y si bien, el humano promedio había llegado a considerar ese estilo de vida como la perfección, pocos, o solo aquellos considerados "oportunistas" se atrevían a fijarse eso como meta. Y entre esos pocos, se segregaba un cúmulo aún más escaso de aquellos que lo lograban.

Por supuesto, dichos deseos por parte del chico no eran de dominio público. Ante todos, Yuuri era un joven tranquilo, trabajador, persistente… y si, lo era, del verbo pasado.

El hecho de ver cómo sus ex compañeros de universidad triunfaban le deja estupefacto. El chico mujeriego que entraba a 2 de 7 clases ya contaba con el respaldo de uno de los empresarios más prósperos de Japón, su suegro. ¿Cómo consiguió dicho respaldo? Casándose con la hija mayor del mencionado. Su compañero de cuarto, el chico que siempre se copiaba de su tarea y pedía que lo anotaran en los proyectos acababa de abrir un pequeño pero próspero negocio de artículos para oficina, justo al lado de la escuela privada de sus padres. La chica con la que estuvo saliendo el primer semestre de universidad, una chica lista pero holgazana ya esperaba a su primer hijo, producto de su matrimonio con el hijo del decano, un abogado ya establecido, por lo que dejaría de trabajar y se dedicaría a las labores del hogar.

Mientras tanto él, el chico modelo, ejemplo a seguir, primer lugar de la clase, chico deportista y bien parecido que declinaba una fiesta por dedicarse a los estudios, justo ahora… no tenía nada. Vivía con sus padres, lo que le permitía ahorrar un poco del dinero que le dejaba su trabajo como auxiliar de ventas en un negocio de su pueblo, pero no era suficiente.

Había dejado Detroit al concluir sus estudios, y pensó que sería alguien de utilidad en su pueblo, pero se equivocó. Se lamentó no haber apuntado sus expectativas a algo más grande, y sobre todo, se lamentó el tiempo perdido. Las personas dedicadas no tienen tanta suerte como aquellos que buscan sobresalir, y no es verdad que el ser humilde te trae recompensas. Estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo, y quizá, a sus 23 años ya era muy tarde para redimirse. La vida se había encargado de dejarle un recordatorio de ello.

¿O tal vez no? Había una esperanza, una esperanza escondida en dicha empresa que recién instalaría una de sus sedes en Japón. Los periódicos y sitios de internet anunciaban la búsqueda de personal administrativo para conformar el equipo de trabajo, y a pesar de ser joven y sin experiencia, decidió que ésta vez apuntaría a algo grande.

La empresa internacional Nikiforov Corporation contaba con distintos productos y servicios bajo su cargo, entre los cuales destacaba la producción de equipo deportivo de alta calidad. Para Yuuri no había mejor opción de trabajo que esa, dada su licenciatura en negocios internacionales y su gusto por el patinaje artístico. ¿Lo mejor? Al ser la primera sede japonesa, se necesitarían muchos recursos humanos antes de abrir. Impresionante el hecho de que una empresa tan grande no hubiera pisado territorio nipón desde su fundación hacía ya 21 años.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero el presidente Grisha Nikiforov detestaba dicho país, por lo que se negaba a asentar una sede en dicho territorio asiático. Los productos Nikiforov llegaban a los comercios japoneses, pero eran escasos debido a su falta de producción en dicha isla. La oferta y demanda de los patines, palos de golf, balones, esquíes, línea de calzado y ropa era tan grande que los inversionistas amenazaron con retirar el capital invertido, lo que llevó a Grisha a tomar la drástica decisión de nombrar a su único hijo y heredero, Viktor Nikiforov, como encargado de la sede japonesa, la cual se encargaría de la producción y distribución en el interior del país.

En la mente de Yuuri solo existía el deseo de comenzar su vida laboral en una empresa tan prestigiosa como lo era Nikiforov Co. No podía seguir con su vida sabiendo que, aunque tenía los mismos deseos egoístas que los demás, a diferencia de ellos él no lograba conseguirlos. El recordar cómo desperdició su esfuerzo por ganar lo que los demás conseguían sin mover un dedo era frustrante, y no deseaba seguir sintiendo eso. Ya no deseaba ser el mejor, ni el más listo ni ejemplar. Buscaba la felicidad, esa felicidad egoísta que no todos admitían querer. Esa felicidad que no coincidía con la de las personas que lo rodeaban. Ese deseo egoísta… haría lo que fuera para volverlo realidad.

* * *

 **Por ahora solo quiero advertir que Yuuri será un personaje un tanto... OoC. Pero solo un poco, y por poco tiempo, así que don't worry, people :'D denle una oportunidad al muchacho, please ^^**

 **Hasta otra :)**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Eran las 5 de la mañana en punto, y la verdad… no tenía nada de gana de levantarse de su preciada cama. Había llegado a Tokio una semana antes de que las entrevistas de trabajo para Nikiforov Co. dieran comienzo. Permaneció unos 5 minutos mirando el techo, sin gana, hasta que terminó por ponerse de pie en un brinco. No debía demorarse más. Entró a la ducha, hizo su rutina diaria y se vistió con el traje que su madre le había comprado especialmente para la entrevista. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando divisó un borrón en el lugar donde se suponía debían estar sus llaves. Había olvidado los lentes de contacto. La verdad no tenían mucho aumento, pero si se le dificultaba un poco la vida sin ellos, así que literalmente corrió a ponérselos antes de salir equipado con su maletín.

Sí, estaba seguro que obtendría el trabajo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pero vaya que no tenía contemplado lo siguiente. Al llegar al recinto temporal de contrataciones de Nikiforov Corporation se encontró con la nada grata sorpresa de los cientos, no… miles de aspirantes esperando fuera de las instalaciones. Suspiró tan alto que algunos de los presentes lo notaron en seguida.

—Esto es un asco… —murmuró por lo bajo.

De pronto, una chica vestida de traje salió y, con un megáfono, se dispuso a hablar.

—Escuchen, aspirantes. Necesito dos filas, una de aspirantes a puestos en el área de producción y otra de aspirantes al área de distribución.

Todas las personas se segregaron formando así las dos líneas. Como era de esperarse, le tocó ser de los últimos de la fila de distribución, pero le hacía feliz el ver cómo la fila de aspirantes a producción era más larga. Aunque seguían llegando personas a ambas filas, la de producción seguía siendo la más concurrida.

-/-

El tiempo pasó y, como si hubiera transcurrido un día entero, dieron las 11 a.m. Por fin era su turno de llegar con la recepcionista, quien resultó ser la misma chica de antes.

Yuuri observó cuidadosamente su entorno. El gafete de la chica decía Mila, por lo que optó por dirigirse así con ella.

—Hola, Mila —guiñó un ojo, esperando ganarse su simpatía.

—Oh, hola extraño. Ten, llena este formulario, ¿quieres? —le extendió la hoja sin siquiera mirarlo.

¡La fila era solo para llenar el formulario de entrada! Bufó al darse cuenta que estaría allí un rato más. Tomó la hoja y comenzó a llenarla, deteniéndose en el apartado de "experiencia laboral".

—Disculpa, em… Mila —la chica volteó a verlo, algo cansada.

—¿Sí?

—Aquí dice que debo hablar de mi experiencia laboral, pero, ¿no basta con lo que dice en mi currículum?

—El currículum solo se lee si la hoja de entrada es convincente, sino sería mucho trabajo para nosotros, y por ahora somos muy pocos.

—Pero no viene la opción de 1 año de experiencia, ¿se necesita tener más que eso? —no podía creerlo, el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

La chica suspiró, más cansada todavía.

—Los señores Grisha Nikiforov y Yakov Feltsman tienen una regla estricta de cero tolerancia a personas sin experiencia laboral —sentenció severa—. Pero… recibimos órdenes directas del señor Viktor de dejar acceder a jóvenes como tú en la lista de espera.

—¿Es eso verdad? —tomó a la chica por los hombros, la cual se sonrojó en seguida. Había olvidado cómo se ponían las chicas cuando se acercaba demasiado a ellas.

—S-sí. Por favor sólo especifica cuánto tiempo tienes de servicio y tu universidad de procedencia, creo que eso será suficiente por ahora.

—Gracias —volvió a guiñar su ojo hacia ella, la cual tosió y se volteó a otro lado.

Yuuri se recargó cerca de la barra y retomó el llenado del formulario. Una vez terminado lo colocó con el de los demás aspirantes y tomó asiento en cuanto vio que uno se desocupó. Escuchó los cuchicheos de los demás aspirantes, mencionando que al parecer el señor Grisha Nikiforov había reclutado un gran equipo tanto de distribución como de producción, procedentes de sedes en otras partes del mundo. Así que tendrían a extranjeros trabajando con ellos. Escuchó a otro decir "¿es que no ha oído que los japoneses somos unos máster en eso de la tecnología? ¿por qué traer extranjeros?" mientras que otro contestaba "esto no es tecnología, estúpido, es mano de obra para productos sintéticos y obvio traerá chinos a hacerlo". Sus comentarios le resultaban hilarantes al joven Katsuki, el cual reía por lo bajo.

Después de unas cuantas horas escuchó una voz proceder de la puerta más cercana al lobby.

—¡Siguiente! —la voz era grave y severa.

La chica de cabello rojizo se volteó a verlo y le sonrió, un poco más relajada.

—Es su turno, señor…

—Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki.

—De acuerdo, pase por favor.

Se adentró a la oscura oficina de donde procedía la voz. ¿A caso dicha voz pertenecía al encargado de la sede? ¿a Viktor Nikiforov? Continuó su camino hasta toparse con una silla sencilla, nada parecida a la que estaba delante de él. El sujeto en la silla se encontraba de espaldas a Yuuri, viendo por el gran ventanal que apuntaba a la ciudad. Era una oficina lujosa, a pesar de ser provisional, pues no tenía nombre en el escritorio y al estar ubicada cerca del lobby le hacía pensar que solo la instalaron para las entrevistas.

No pudo evitar pensar que esos Nikiforov sí que se pudrían en dinero.

Tomó asiento de manera torpe en la silla que el sujeto frente a él le había indicado con un ademán, aún de espaldas.

—Katsuki… ¿eh? —el hombre giró lentamente su silla hasta quedar de frente con el mencionado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imponente figura del hombre frente a él. ¿A caso ese era el famoso Viktor Nikiforov?


	3. Entrevista de trabajo

El hombre frente a él… no podía ser Viktor Nikiforov, ¿o sí? Sintió su corazón acelerarse al rozar la idea de siquiera intentar acercarse a alguien como él. Ese semblante frío y mirada severa. ¿Ese para nada atractivo ser era el tan misterioso jefe de la sede japonesa?

Entonces, un rayo de iluminación cruzó por su sien. ¿El heredero podía ser así de viejo?

—Um… disculpe, señor…

—Yakov Feltsman, joven Katsuki.

El japonés suspiró, aliviado. ¿Acaso Viktor estaba en las entrevistas de aspirantes a producción? Lo único que tenía seguro era que no lo conocería pronto.

—Señor Feltsman, un gusto —Yuuri hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, a lo que el ruso extendió la mano hacia él en espera de un saludo cordial.

—No sea tan formal, joven Katsuki. Me hará sentir mal si es que lo desecho.

—¿Desechar?

—Tengo entendido que no cuentas con más que unos meses de experiencia, jovencito. En esta empresa tenemos la estricta política de cero tolerancia a los inexpertos. Pero creo que Mila ya se encargó de decirte eso, ¿no es así?

—S-sí —la voz le temblaba. Se sintió estúpido al creer que todo sería demasiado fácil—. Así como también mencionó que el jefe, el señor Viktor, le había autorizado a contratar a personas como yo.

—Él solo dio luz verde a dejarlos pasar a la fase de entrevista; la decisión de si entras o no la tomaré yo, joven.

—Me gustaría que al menos me diera una oportunidad, señor Feltsman.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora —bostezó y en seguida alcanzó una carpeta que contenía unos cuantos papeles, repletos de preguntas impresas—. Muy bien, primera pregunta.

-/-

Fueron alrededor de 20 preguntas, durante las cuales Yuuri se esforzó por contestar de la mejor manera que creyera posible. Pero algo le decía que no todo fluía a su favor, la cara de Yakov lo decía todo.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que estés cualificado para un puesto en la oficina de distribución de esta empresa —sentenció, cerrando el folder color marrón—. Gracias por venir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué? Señor, si tan solo usted…

—¡Nada! —parecía molesto y cansado—. Escucha, no entiendo por qué Viktor ha autorizado este tipo de espectáculo lamentable.

—Con todo respeto, creo que no está siendo justo. No ha comprobado mis habilidades por usted mismo, y solo se está dejando llevar por la apariencia joven que represento.

—¿Sabes por qué Nikiforov Corporation es una empresa tan estable y próspera? —bufó, más molesto que al inicio— porque no nos fiamos de dar segundas oportunidades. La gente viene y se va, pero solo aquellos capaces de sacar a flote el negocio permanecen. Prefiero no arriesgarme, eso es todo.

—No puede saber si soy bueno o no hasta que me dé una oportunidad, señor —las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojas por el enojo, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados caían sobre su cara y el brillo en sus ojos era como nunca. No quería quedarse atrás, no más.

—Mira, ¿quieres hacer el favor de salir? Aún quedan muchos aspi-

—¡YAKOV! —un grito provino de la entrada de la oficina. Yuuri conocía esa voz, ¿acaso…?

—¡Phichit! —bramó el ruso con furia—. Largo, ¿qué no vez que estoy ocupado?

Al voltear se topó con la figura de su amigo Phichit en el umbral de la puerta. Su mejor amigo, quien había estudiado la mitad de la carrera con él, era alguien definitivamente inoportuno.

—Lo siento, pero Mila me ha pedido que… ¿Yuuri? —la sorpresa no se dejó esperar en el rostro de Phichit— ¡YUURI! —corrió, como si de su casa se tratase, y se dejó caer en la silla donde Yuuri permanecía inmóvil por la emoción.

—No creí que te encontraría aquí, Phichit —dijo correspondiendo el torpe abrazo del tailandés.

—¡Te dije que trabajaba para una empresa internacional muy importante!

—Sí, pero olvidaste mencionar cuál.

—Perdón —se acurrucó entre el pecho de Yuuri, mientras éste le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Lo conocía, sabía que no era muy detallista con ese tipo de temas y por eso lo comprendía—. Planeaba darte una visita sorpresa, pero no he tenido tiempo. ¿Aún vives con tus padres?

—Ejem… —el mayor carraspeó para llamar la atención del par de amigos— Lamento interrumpirlos.

—Oh, sí —el moreno saltó del regazo de su amigo para quedar de pie frente al escritorio—. Mila me ha pedido que le entregue esto —tendió un papel hacia el ruso, quien lo tomó de mala gana.

Después de inspeccionarlo un momento, hizo un gesto de disgusto y se dirigió a Yuuri.

—Al parecer eres el último entrevistado de hoy. Tendremos una junta de emergencia y no podemos retrasarnos más. Menos mal que me retuviste, sino estaría empezando con alguien más justo ahora.

El semblante de Yuuri cambió a uno totalmente serio.

—Y seguiré reteniéndolo hasta que termine de escuchar, señor.

—Ya he terminado, joven.

Phichit comenzó a sudar frío ante la situación que se desataba frente a él, pero se decidió a intervenir. Después de todo, Yuuri era su amigo, y al parecer estaba teniendo dificultades con el ingreso. Sabía de las políticas de Yakov, y aun así, decidió dar su mayor esfuerzo.

—Señor —interrumpió, sonando casi como un murmuro—, ¿no consideraría darle una oportunidad… ni siquiera si lo recomiendo directamente?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como patos.

—N-no tienes por qué hacerlo, Phichit. Yo…

—Eso no me sirve de nada, Chulanont —interrumpió Yakov, cansado de soportar al par de muchachos.

—Usted se arriesgó conmigo debido a mi alto promedio de egreso, ¿no es así? Pues déjeme decirle que Yuuri es aún mejor que yo.

—¡Phichit! —chilló el japonés, apenado.

—Es verdad, y lo sabes —guiñó un ojo a su amigo y en seguida volvió su mirada al ruso—. ¿Ya revisó su currículum, por lo menos?

—Phichit, basta… —no podía evitar sentirse profundamente culpable. Su amigo salió a dar la cara por él, afirmando que sería una excelente adquisición… sin conocer los verdaderos planes que éste tenía.

—Yakov, se lo ruego —puso cara de cachorro a medio morir, haciendo ademán de súplica—. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá… ¿por favooooooooor?

Yuuri suspiró, resignado. Sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera, Yakov no accedería a darle una sola oportunidad. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, de la nada, el mayor suavizó su semblante y acarició la cabeza de su amigo, lanzando un enorme resoplo.

—Siempre eres igual, Phichit —el tailandés sonrió, triunfante, dejándose hacer por lo que recibía como halagos de parte de Yakov.

—¿Le darás una oportunidad? —sus ojos brillaron, al igual que los de Yuuri, quien se escondía para que el mayor no lo notase.

—Que deje su estúpido currículum.

—¡Sí! —soltaron al unísono el par de jóvenes.

Yakov volvió a resoplar, resignado. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero de algo si estaba seguro…

—Tú nos traerás muchos problemas, ¿no es así, joven Katsuki? —aquel susurro, casi imperceptible, solo llegó a oídos del japonés, quien le dirigió una mirada triunfante.

Nadie podía saber lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias a Fannynyanyan1912 por comentar :'D me encorazonas 3**

 **Ya saben, si les ha gustado favor de dejar su lindo review.**

 **Bye~**


	4. Vitya

Después de festejar un rato con Phichit, éste le dijo que debía asistir a la reunión, pues era el asistente de Yakov y sería imperdonable que no estuviera presente. Yuuri le prometió esperarlo el tiempo necesario; quería hablar con su amigo y tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, referentes al trabajo y su vida en Tailandia. Phichit le aseguró que no tardaría más que unos cuantos minutos, los cuales se volvieron 3 horas interminables.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y Yuuri se había cansado de esperar fuera del edificio. Fue entonces que vislumbró la silueta de su amigo saliendo por la entrada principal.

—Discúlpame, Yuuri —lloriqueó, sin ganas—. La reunión se extendió porque Yakov empezó a regañar a todo mundo.

—No te preocupes —le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Debes estar hambriento.

—No más que tú, supongo. Vamos, hay un puesto de comida muy rica y barata cerca de aquí.

—¿Asumes que no tengo dinero para pagar? —arqueó una ceja, dubitativo.

—No es por eso —Phichit soltó una carcajada—, pero supongo que será mejor así. Podremos hablar con calma y tendido.

El japonés lanzó un suspiro al aire y se dejó guiar por su ex compañero de universidad.

-/-

Al llegar al local varios de los cocineros saludaron alegremente al tailandés. Aparentemente el lugar era frecuentado por él, y eso le daba buena espina. Su amigo era de gustos finos y la comida debía ser deliciosa.

Ya instalados en una mesa ambos charlaron de cosas sin sentido. Recuerdos, anécdotas y muchas risas resonaban por el establecimiento. Pronto, las cosas se tornaron a algo más serio.

—¿Y cómo fue que empezaste a trabajar para Nikiforov Co.? —Yuuri siempre había sido así, directo y conciso.

—La verdad es que empecé desde lo más bajo, trabajando en una tienda "History Maker" de mi localidad —la empresa Nikiforov manejaba sus productos bajo la marca "History Maker", encargados de comercializar tanto el equipo deportivo como la línea de ropa y calzado—. Fue así que me decidí a probar suerte en el área de distribución, pero la sede en Tailandia estaba repleta de aspirantes, por lo que me rendí en su momento.

—No sabía que tenían sede en Tailandia.

—De hecho la sede tailandesa acaba de ser clausurada, ya que la sede de China se agrandó y se decidió que sería dicha central la encargada de distribuir toda la zona cercana —el chico lanzó un suspiro bajo—. Muchas personas se quedaron sin empleo, ya que pocos aceptamos la reubicación en otros países. Para ese entonces yo ya había ingresado como auxiliar del jefe de ventas, gracias a mi promedio, pero no sentía que ese fuese mi lugar. Al aceptar el reacomodo me ofrecieron un puesto como auxiliar en la sede principal, que está en Rusia. Yo acepté, esperando escalar a un puesto más alto, lo que conseguí unos meses después tras la aceptación del señor Yakov.

—Entonces… ese tal Yakov puede ser alguien agradable —la mente de Yuuri divagaba entre la narración de su amigo y sus ganas de correr a casa a dormir.

—Sí, incluso me pidió que viniera con él a la sede de Japón como su asistente. Al principio dudé, pues sería regresar a algo parecido al puesto de auxiliar, pero me convenció diciendo que el puesto sería temporal y que al terminar su estadía aquí podría regresar a mi puesto habitual en Rusia.

—Espera —el sueño que sentía se había esfumado por completo—, ¿se irá? —la noticia lo ponía más feliz de lo que debería.

—Sí, solo estará hasta que la empresa se estabilice y pueda ser manejada al cien por el señor Viktor.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron como luceros. No tendría que lidiar con Yakov por mucho tiempo. Claro, si es que lo aceptaban.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo tiempo, intercambiaron direcciones y teléfonos, y después de un rato cada quien partió a su hogar. No cabía en la cabeza de ninguno cómo es que estuvieron tanto tiempo sin comunicación, pero no volvería a pasar.

-/-

Y así, pasaron 6 meses. Yuuri fue llamado a una segunda entrevista dos semanas después de dejar su currículum ante Yakov, y al hablar con éste más calmado y desahogado logró que le ofrecieran un puesto en el área de negocios. En sí, a Yuuri le encantaba la idea, pues solo debía dedicarse a entablar relaciones comerciales con tiendas deportivas, dado el hecho de que aún no se abría una tienda "History Maker" y los productos debían distribuirse entre los locales ya existentes. Eso sí, pronto abriría una pequeña tienda en un centro comercial de renombre, lo que se agradecía entre la localidad nipona.

La empresa ya estaba totalmente establecida; mientras que el área de distribución yacía en un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la de producción se encontraba en un área de maquiladoras, a las afueras de Tokio. Aunque la distribución se hacía directo del área maquiladora, las oficinas servían para gestionar todo el proceso y pasar la orden al jefe de la planta productora. Sí, a Yuuri le parecía una pérdida de tiempo que ambas plantas estuviesen tan alejadas, pero así se manejaba el negocio y no le quedaba otra más que observar.

Pero entre todo el monto de trabajo y el ajetreo de la empresa, se dio cuenta de algo que lo tenía a la expectativa… Viktor Nikiforov no se había dejado ver en todo ese tiempo.

Tenía una oficina con su nombre grabado a la entrada, pero dicha oficina estaba vacía todo el tiempo. Yakov entraba de vez en cuando, pero solo a dejar papeles importantes. Empezaba a dudar de si conocería al famoso jefe en algún momento de la vida.

Mientras tanto, la fama del joven Katsuki no tardó en salir a la luz. "El chico por el que todos mueren". Sí, TODOS. Hombres y mujeres; casados y solteros… y claro que todos se mostraban celosos de Phichit, el asistente del jefe provisional Yakov y mejor amigo del joven más famoso de la sede.

Dicho joven tailandés se encontraba vagando por los pasillos del 3er piso, cuando un ruido peculiar captó su atención. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer el acto que se suscitaba a unas puertas de distancia. Su amigo poseía otra fama… muy distinta a la que todos conocían. Pero claro, no todos lo sabían.

Se acercó y tocó la puerta disimuladamente, a lo que Yuuri no tardó en contestar.

—¿Phichit?

—¿Quién más, sino? —respondió a través de la puerta. Ambos se las habían arreglado para reconocer la presencia del otro, más que nada por la manera en que tocaban la puerta.

Un murmuró se escuchó dentro de la habitación, y segundos después salió una guapa secretaria. Phichit la miró con semblante severo. La chica estaba recién casada y le parecía una tontería que se encontrara allí, en ese momento. Pero sabía perfectamente por qué una chica como ella estaba con él. La chica bajó la mirada y salió disparada al baño más cercano.

Yuuri salió unos instantes después, acomodando su corbata y peinando sus cabellos. La mirada seria de Phichit no se hizo esperar.

—¿En serio? —sentenció, molesto—. Ésta es nueva.

Durante esos 6 meses Yuuri no había perdido el tiempo. ¿Su objetivo? Personas casadas, comprometidas o en una relación; imposibilitadas a revelar lo que sucedía en aquellos rincones oscuros, donde nadie los veía; a lo que agradecía que fuera su amigo el único capaz de encontrarlos, aunque fuera casualidad. ¿La razón de por qué lo hacía? Eso solo Phichit lo sabía.

Durante el tercer mes Yuuri planeó perfectamente el cómo revelarle a su amigo su deseo de conocer a Viktor Nikiforov, así como su objetivo de cautivarlo. Al principio el chico se mostró molesto ante la confesión del japonés, jurando que de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera recomendado… pero al final terminó por comprenderlo. No lo aceptaba, pero respetaba las creencias de su amigo. Durante los primeros meses Yuuri mostró un gran desempeño en su área, por lo que pensó que, hiciera lo que hiciera, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no dañara a nadie. Le habló también de sus ganas de disfrutar lo que le quedaba de juventud antes de amarrarse a una persona que quizá no sea de su agrado. Ya sea con Viktor Nikiforov o con alguien más, el chico planeaba conseguir una vida cómoda, y todo apuntaba a que el "afortunado" o la "afortunada" no sería nadie de buen ver. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre suele ser así.

Pero nunca le dijo que "disfrutar la vida" significaba enredarse con cuanto hombre y mujer se topase… y menos comprometidos. Según Yuuri "solo así se aseguraría de no dañar la reputación de la empresa", al estar con personas quienes no tenían la necesidad de ventilar sus aventuras.

Fue en este punto que el tailandés creyó que la vida de su amigo se estaba yendo por el caño.

—Yuuri —su voz sonaba suave y cansada—. ¿Es necesario que sigas con esto?

—Lo lamento, pero sí —la mirada de Yuuri estaba cargada de entusiasmo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así?

—Sabes que no lo apruebo.

—Y sabes que solo es temporal —palmeó su hombro, sonriendo—. De verdad, relájate un poco.

—Tú eres el que está demasiado relajado, Yuuri —tomó la mano del mayor y la quitó de donde la había colocado.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto.

—Si te los llevaras a un motel otra cosa sería… pero insistes en meterte con ellos aquí. ¿Eso es algo que debería aceptar? Como asistente del señor Yakov yo debería…

—¿Y qué deberías hacer como mi mejor amigo?

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que esa mirada de Yuuri lo convencía de todo, incluso de lo peor. Suspiró, no le agradaba la idea de sermonear a su amigo, que era mayor que él.

—Solo quiero entenderte… entender por qué has cambiado tanto —su semblante cambió a uno lleno de sentimiento, al igual que el de Yuuri.

—Las personas cambian, Phichit. Los gustos y prioridades también. ¿Necesitas una razón?

—Si se trata de ti, sí, necesito una y mil razones para entender por qué eres así… eres mi mejor amigo, y te conozco; o eso creo.

Las palabras de Phichit le dolían. ¿Cómo explicarle el fracaso en que creía se había vuelto su vida? ¿cómo explicar el hecho de que quería dar rienda suelta a aquellos instintos que reprimió durante su vida de estudiante? Tal vez siempre había sido así, pero no se había dejado ver por miedo al qué dirán. Y si planeaba dejar su libertad por un plan de vida cómodo, los sacrificios eran necesarios. Claro, no sin antes aprovechar la libertad y el tiempo que le restaba.

—Bien, trataré de moderarme un poco…

—¡Yuuri! —el menor saltó y se abrazó al cuello de su amigo.

—¡Pero no te prometo nada!

Por ahora tenía contento a su amigo, y no planeaba volverlo a enfadar pronto. Todo era cuestión de esconderse mejor, ¿no es así?

-/-

Un mes más había pasado desde el sermón de Phichit y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Yuuri dejó de frecuentar aquellos puntos donde había sido descubierto por su amigo, esperando que nadie más lo tomara por sorpresa. Aunque, a esas alturas daba igual si era Phichit o alguien más, sea quien sea que lo descubriera estaría acabado.

Caminaba con rumbo a la oficina de Yakov para dejar unos informes que necesitaban su firma urgentemente. Sus pasos eran lentos y desganados. El altero de papeles era lo suficientemente pesado como para desear trasportarlos en un montacargas.

Después de dejar los documentos en la oficina del ruso, se dirigió a la cafetería. Estaba hambriento, y no podía esperar a que fuera la hora de la comida.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina próxima a la cafetería, cuando escucho un ruido provenir directamente de los comedores.

—Wow! Amazing! How do you just call this thing? (¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo llaman a esta cosa?)

Pudo distinguir, por el acento, que la persona no era de allí. La mayoría se comunicaba en inglés debido al gran número de empleados extranjeros que había, pero, aparte del señor Yakov y Mila, no había escuchado a nadie más con un acento ruso.

Se aproximó a los comedores, intrigado por aquella voz que denotaba tanta felicidad y armonía. Para su sorpresa, un joven alto, de cabello largo y plateado, ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante se encontraba picoteando los botones de la increíblemente complicada y moderna cafetera.

—Es una cafetera —el joven estaba acompañado del auxiliar de cafetería, quien le hablaba entre risas.

—Really?! (¡¿En serio?!)

—Sí, ¿no tienen de esas en tu país?

—Claro que sí, pero no son para nada como éstas.

Ambos siguieron charlando, hasta que el chico auxiliar notó la presencia del japonés y carraspeó un poco.

—Señor Katsuki —hizo una leve reverencia.

—No vengo a quitarles el tiempo, solo tomaré un bocadillo de la nevera y me iré.

Los ojos del joven peli plateado se posaron sobre los suyos, logrando que desprendiera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Se podía ser tan atractivo en esta vida?

—Mucho gusto —dijo acercándose al menor y extendiendo una mano en espera de un saludo, a lo que éste correspondió dubitativo. Le recordó a la vez en que conoció a Yakov—. Mi nombre es Vitya, y soy el chico nuevo. Si necesita que haga algo por usted solo dígamelo, yo haré los mandados que me pida.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba por un momento. Ciertamente, el último chico encargado de los mandados había renunciado por exceso de trabajo, lo que le había generado problemas a los ejecutivos y personal laboral de su nivel. ¿Ya no tendría que llevar los informes personalmente a Yakov? Eso era una suerte tremenda. Yuuri le mostró una amplia sonrisa al momento que soltaba su mano del agarre.

—Mucha suerte, chico de las copias —su sonrisa cambió a una expresión un tanto más seria—, la necesitarás.

El rostro sereno del joven ruso se transformó a uno lleno de júbilo. ¿Acaso era un reto por parte de su superior? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí. Sería un motivo más para estar cerca de él. Yuuri Katsuki no pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera para el chico nuevo.

* * *

 **Dayfer, muchas gracias por comentar :)**

 **Invito a los demás lectores a que me dejen su opinión respecto al fic, se agradecería demasiado ^^**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego**

 **Bye~**


	5. Juegos peligrosos

El día estaba resultando muy aburrido. Fuera de conocer al nuevo chico de las copias, nada parecía ser realmente extraordinario. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida, lo cual lo hacía lamentarse. Además, su aburrimiento se esfumaría pronto.

Yuuri se lavaba las manos con pesadez, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Pasado un rato se escuchó la puerta abriéndose. El joven dio un respingo y volteó hacia la entrada, sorprendiéndose. En vez de ver a quien suponía acababa de entrar, vislumbró al auxiliar de cocina con el que había charlado poco antes.

—Señor Katsuki, hola —saludó amablemente mientras lavaba sus manos en el fregadero.

—Oh, hola —el japonés le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, pero ansiosa, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué el chico iría hasta el baño del último piso—. ¿Ya terminaste de instruir al chico nuevo?

—En realidad no lo estaba instruyendo, él solo llegó y comenzó a hacerme un montón de preguntas acerca del funcionamiento de la empresa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —soltó una risilla—. Le dije que era el menos indicado para eso, pero él insistió en que le mostrara la cocina.

—Qué dedicado —Yuuri se rio de igual manera—. Por cierto, qué nombre más raro tiene, ¿no lo crees?

—Ni que lo diga. En un principio, dudó si decirme su nombre o no; si no fuera por el señor Yakov que llegó gritando "Vitya", probablemente me hubiera quedado sin saberlo.

—¿Yakov, gritando? Que novedad —ambos rieron al unísono. Eso explicaba el por qué Yakov estaba tan molesto cuando le entregó los informes.

—Sí, se veía molesto con él, pero al final solo le pidió que se comportase y no diera problemas.

—Vaya… —hizo una breve pausa, sopesando cómo continuar la conversación sin sonar forzado—. Por cierto, ¿ese chico es ruso?

—Al parecer, sí.

—Tal vez Yakov lo trajo consigo.

—No lo sé, pero parece un buen chico, será bueno tenerlo rondando por la empresa.

—Tienes razón.

El joven hizo ademán de despedida, dejando a Yuuri solo en el baño. Pero él no podía irse, no aún. Unos segundos después entró un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises. La última adquisición extranjera que había tenido la empresa en el área de negocios.

—Jean… —canturreó al momento en que se colgaba de su cuello y besaba detrás de su oído— tardaste mucho.

Jean Jacques Leroy, comúnmente conocido como JJ. Profundamente enamorado de su prometida, quien se mudó con él de Canadá a Japón en espera de contraer nupcias en dicho país. Ese chico ahora se encontraba encerrado en el baño del último piso, con nada más y nada menos que el hombre más atractivo del lugar.

Se odiaba, se odiaba profundamente… y aun así, no podía evitar desear al joven japonés que tenía enfrente. Lo tomó por la cadera y lo elevó para colocarlo encima de los lavabos. En un segundo sus labios se habían apoderado de los de su acompañante, dejándolos rápidamente sin aliento.

—Ese chico de la cafetería no se iba, qué molesto —el canadiense siguió besando los labios del joven que, aunque mayor en edad, era más chico en estatura.

—¿Cerraste la puerta? —continuó con los besos.

—No… será más divertido así, ¿no lo crees?

—Jean… —el japonés intentó objetar al respecto, pero el de ojos grises lo detuvo volviendo a tomar prisioneros sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, entre jadeos— ¿tienes miedo?

Yuuri esbozó una ligera, pero pícara sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo nada que perder, ¿y tú?

JJ se detuvo un segundo, dubitativo, hasta que llevó sus manos al cuello de su camisa, aflojándose levemente la corbata.

—La vida es un riesgo… y JJ no le teme a nada.

-/-

 **[Flashback]**

Hacía 2 meses que JJ había llegado transferido desde la sede estadounidense. El joven trabajó aproximadamente medio año en la empresa hasta que le llegó la orden de traslado. Su juventud no fue impedimento para que ingresara, pues siempre destacó por su excelente desempeño. A pesar de prometer a su novia que regresaría de Estados Unidos a Canadá en cuanto pudiese, todo resultó diferente a lo planeado; pero ella le demostró su amor mudándose al otro lado del mundo junto a él.

Era un amor muy bello, joven y puro… es por eso que a JJ le carcomía el alma y la conciencia cada vez que, junto a Yuuri, juntaban sus cuerpos en ese deseo carnal que ambos abrigaban. Sabía que el japonés no sentía nada por él, así como sabía que no era el único con quien intercambiaba besos, caricias… y algo más; entonces, ¿por qué arriesgaba su vida y su futuro por estar con él?

Todo comenzó en la tercera semana desde que llegó a Japón. Durante los primeros días intentó dar una buena impresión, pero todos le rehuían debido a su presencia intolerable. Todos menos Yuuri, quien se ofreció a enseñarle lo necesario para estar al corriente en la oficina. Un día, saliendo del trabajo decidieron ir a beber para establecer un plan de compra-venta con el que JJ había estado teniendo problemas. Hablaron de la empresa, los contratos, cosas de la vida… y de su prometida. Yuuri lo escuchaba atentamente, y eso le confortaba.

—Bien, gracias por todo, Yuuri —la confianza entre ambos había crecido tanto que ya se llamaban por sus nombres de pila.

—No te preocupes, Jean.

—¡It's JJ style!

—Prefiero Jean —soltó una risita discreta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del establecimiento, y fue cuando JJ notó que el japonés se tambaleaba con torpeza.

—Has bebido mucho —afirmó, tomándolo de la cintura para prevenir una caída—. Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo asintió y sujetó a JJ por la cadera.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el frente del edificio de departamentos donde se hospedaba. Su aspecto era preocupante, por lo que el canadiense lo acompañó hasta la entrada. En un momento de torpeza y descuido ambos tropezaron, dejando a Yuuri pegado a la puerta del departamento, mientras su acompañante lo sostenía por lo hombros.

—Gracias —hipó—, Jean.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales JJ rehuía la mirada del más pequeño, hasta que éste lo invitó a pasar. Seguía muy mareado, por lo que el de ojos grises optó por llevarlo hasta la cama. "Solo lo dejaré y me iré rápidamente" pensaba, recordando que su novia estaba sola en casa y aguardando por él. Isabella era muy buena, nunca lo hostigaba y él en verdad lo agradecía.

—Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación, pero no te preocupes, me iré en seguida; solo promete que te prepararás adecuadamente para dormir, o te resfriarás.

El joven intentó responder con una afirmación, pero fue interrumpido por un leve mareo que casi lo tumbó en el acto. JJ lo sostuvo en seguida, rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Yuuri estrechó los ojos, al momento que dirigía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo tú mismo?

No se lo veía venir, en verdad no. Algo dentro de él le decía que huyera. Tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez el estrés, pero ese no era el mismo Yuuri Katsuki con el que había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo.

—Yo… debería irme ahora —se soltó suavemente del agarre de Yuuri, teniendo cuidado de no desbalancearlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —puso cara de puchero, alcanzando la manga de su camisa— ¿te molesta que sea hombre?

JJ se llevó una mano a la frente, claramente angustiado.

—Tengo novia… una prometida, Yuuri. Una linda chica que me espera en casa.

—Oh, pero… no te molesta el hecho de que sea un chico, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera Yuuri sabía cuándo comenzó a gustar de ambos sexos. Fue algo que solo se dio, sin romanticismo ni un trasfondo rebuscado. Simplemente comenzó a sentirse atraído por cualquier persona atractiva que llamara su atención. Y vaya que JJ lo había hecho.

—Yuuri, por favor… —el de ojos cafés se acercó lentamente para sostenerlo de los hombros, al momento que lo forzaba a verlo, tomando su barbilla y girando su cabeza en dirección a él.

—Solo dime que no te gusto ni un poco… y entonces te dejaré tranquilo.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, tan ingenuo y tan estúpido. Había sido atrapado en una telaraña controlada por un hombre del que no estaba seguro si quería alejarse. Y es que esa era la habilidad oculta de Yuuri, algo con lo que contaba y de lo que ni él mismo tenía control absoluto; una ventaja de la cual había estado huyendo por mucho tiempo: el lograr que cualquiera cayera completamente rendido ante él. ¿Era su apariencia, su carácter, su amabilidad… o un conjunto de todo lo anterior? No había forma de saberlo.

Y así, como si decidiera encender sus sentidos y apagar su razón, JJ se lanzó sobre el japonés, derribándolo sobre la cama y aprisionando sus labios en un salvaje beso que duró hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

—Esto no significa nada —murmuró JJ después de separarse, más para él mismo que para el mayor.

—No te preocupes —lo besó nuevamente, pero ahora más suave y dulce—. No significa absolutamente nada. Así que no te sientas mal, ni por Isabella, ni por ti… mucho menos por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no diré nada, y tú tampoco, así que todo estará bien.

De pronto, la embriaguez que denotaba el japonés se vio casi esfumada. El canadiense asintió, agitado y con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

—Si sigues hablando me iré —depositó otro beso en los labios de Yuuri, con algo de rudeza.

—No… no te vayas… Jean…

 **[Fin Flashback]**

-/-

Lo habían hecho. Se habían aventurado sin cerrar con llave la puerta de los baños… y nada malo ocurrió. Nadie entró ni los descubrieron. Vaya que tenían suerte.

Pasó un buen rato para que recuperaran el aliento de manera propicia y así poder regresar a sus puestos de trabajo. Sus encuentros siempre eran rudos, tanto que Yuuri terminaba con moretones y mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Claro, que si lo hacían en la oficina solo terminaba con un tremendo dolor de espalda.

—Ahora duraste menos, Jean —se rio por lo bajo—, ¿qué pasó?

—Cállate —bufó—. Eras tú quien estaba más caliente de lo normal.

Ambos terminaron riendo mientras acomodaban sus ropas y peinaban sus cabellos. Ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos le sirvió a JJ para darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, el japonés no era mala persona. Nunca intentó revelar nada de lo sucedido, ni chantajearlo. A pesar de que no tenía nada que perder y que podía intentar hundirlo, simplemente se limitaba al sexo. Todo seguía igual con ellos, su relación de trabajo no cambió y aún eran capaces de ir a comer algo juntos sin que tuviera resultados sexuales. Eran dos simples amigos… compañeros que saciaban el libido del otro. Solo había un problema para él, y era el porqué de pronto había desarrollado un apetito tan grande hacia Yuuri, aún teniendo a su novia en casa, esperando por desfogarlo de sus presiones y deseos.

E no tardó en notar un deje de pesadez en la mirada de su acompañante. Lentamente se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Jean, en serio, si quieres lo dejamos.

JJ suspiró y tomó la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, formando un ovillo.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

—No me gusta verte tan… preocupado —de todas las personas con las que había salido en esa empresa, él era quien más le pesaba. Había aprendido a estimarlo, y eso le recordaba el por qué no salía con nadie que fuera apreciado para él. No quería lastimarlos.

—Todo está bien —repitió antes de revolver sus cabellos y salir por la puerta.

Yuuri bufó, molesto pero aliviado. Molesto porque le había costado acomodar su cabello para que tuviera un aspecto decente, y aliviado porque confiaba en las palabras de su compañero.

-/-

El joven Katsuki caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban directo a los cubículos donde se ubicaba su área de trabajo. No supo si fue obra del destino o un encuentro fortuito, pero Vitya apareció frente a él, luciendo esa gran sonrisa con la que lo había conocido hacía unas horas atrás.

—¿V-vitya? —el joven de cabello largo amplió su sonrisa ante la sorpresa del peli negro.

—Me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre —extendió su mano hacía enfrente, en señal de saludo—. Por cierto, no nos presentamos correctamente. ¿Me podría decir su nombre? Señor…

—Yuuri Katsuki—correspondió el saludo, ya más calmado—. Pero llámame Yuuri, ¿quieres? Señor me hacer sentir muy viejo —ambos soltaron su agarre en un gesto simultaneo.

El más alto escaneó con la mirada al más chico, cruzado de brazos y haciendo un gesto dubitativo.

—Estoy seguro de que soy mayor que tú, Yuuri —el joven se sorprendió de lo rápido que el peli plata se acostumbró a llamarlo con familiaridad. Definitivamente tenía una cultura muy diferente a la suya.

—Probablemente —suspiró, cansado. Sentía como si ese chico le drenara toda la energía solo de verlo. Su aura era tan brillante que incluso podría jurar que era capaz de dejarlo ciego—. Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿un encargo?

—Solo recorro el lugar; en realidad no conozco nada de por aquí.

—¿Y así quieres servir como ayudante? —soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

Las fuertes manos de Vitya se posaron en los hombros de Yuuri, haciendo que éste cesara con el tono hilarante de su voz.

—Yuuri —lo miró directo a los ojos, causando un cierto grado de nerviosismo en el menor—, ¿serías mi entrenador?

El joven permaneció en silencio por un momento, sin dar crédito a las palabras que salían de los labios de su acompañante. Tomó aire y escupió su respuesta de manera tajante.

—Me niego —afirmó con aplomo—. Pídeselo a alguien más. De todos modos, ¿de dónde salió eso tan de repente?

—Ya me presenté ante media empresa y nadie me toma en serio —balbuceó, haciendo un puchero que Yuuri consideró de lo más lindo y molesto a la vez.

—Aún te queda media oficina para intentar, ¿no?

—Por favoooooor… Señor… Yuuuuuriiiiiiii —aún le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que le hablaba. Era, en cierto modo, funesto—. Anda, si no lo haces… Yavok… el señor Feltsman me correrá de la empresa… dice que soy un bueno para nada… por favor…

Yuuri bufó, visiblemente molesto. Estuvo a punto de apartarlo con brusquedad, cuando recordó la manera en que Phichit intervino por él cuando no parecía tener oportunidad de entrar a la empresa. Por un momento se vio reflejado en ese ser que yacía frente a él. Tal vez era una equivocación lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía que era lo correcto… probablemente.

—No seré tu entrenador ni nada por el estilo, para eso existe el departamento de recursos humanos —el mayor bajo la vista, desalentado—. Pero… puedo mostrarte el lugar, y enseñarte a usar tanto la copiadora como la cafetera, ¿te parece?

El peli plata sonrió de tal manera que Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. No era júbilo, ni alivio, era más como satisfacción… la manera en que sonreiría una persona plenamente convencida de que existen personas buenas en el mundo.

Fue en ese momento que algo en su interior se removió y lo hizo sentir incómodo. Esa sensación; tan dulce pero amarga, tan cálida y aterradora… tan desconocida, que solo podía preguntarse, ¿qué era?

* * *

 **Dayfer, gracias por comentar ^^ y no te preocupes, las dudas se disiparán pronto (quiero creer que pronto xD) ten paciencia :)**

 **Gracias por leer :'D**


	6. Katsudon

—Vitya… te preguntarás el por qué te he llamado de nuevo, ¿no es así?

—No hay problema, me gusta que me hables, Yuuri.

—Ok, entonces, ¿recuerdas cuántas copias te pedí del informe mensual que escribió Jean para el señor Yakov?

—Mmm… si mal no recuerdo, 117.

—Eh, no… —Yuuri se frotó la sien, tomando fuerza de donde no tenía para no estrangular al ayudante—. Claramente mencioné que eran 17.

—¿17?

—Sí, 17. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué hay un altero de casi 200 copias en mi escritorio? Es decir… ni siquiera son 117, ¡son 170 las que hay aquí!

—Oh, perdón —el oji azul se rascó la cabeza, confundido—. Supongo que teclee mal el 117.

—¿Y por qué ibas a sacar 117 copias?

—Son las que me pediste, Yuuri~

—Te pedí 17.

—¿En serio? Si mal no recuerdo, eran 117.

Una semana había pasado desde que Yuuri comenzó a instruir a Vitya en cuanto al uso de los aparatos eléctricos, tanto de la oficina como de la cafetería. Durante el transcurso de dicha semana, el japonés se había visto atareado entre los pendientes del trabajo y su nuevo compañero, atosigándolo desde la primera hora del día. Para colmo, el joven de ojos azules era increíblemente olvidadizo. En un principio creyó que su torpeza y falta de habilidad eran parte de alguna especie de rutina cómica; con el tiempo se convenció de que el chico simplemente era así.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 mentalmente.

—Lo siento, Vitya, pero nuestra cena al salir del trabajo corre peligro.

—What?! —el rostro del mayor se transformó tan súbitamente que era gracioso.

—El señor Yakov no estará feliz al respecto —declaró con un fingido tono de preocupación en la voz—. Has desperdiciado mucho material, y tendré que sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Tu, Yuuri? Pero fui yo quien lo hizo; Vitya se equivocó, no Yuuri —el peli negro tuvo que contener una risa burlona. En cuanto Vitya se veía en problemas o decaído comenzaba a hablar en tercera persona, aunque fuera esporádicamente.

—Fui yo quien decidió confiar en ti… y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias.

—Pero Yuuri… ¡me esforcé mucho! —puso cara de puchero—. Yuuri prometió que me llevaría a probar el famoso katsudon del que tanto habla.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —se palmeó la cara con pesar—. Seré despedido por tu culpa… ¿y solo te preocupa el katsudon?

—No… yo… Yuuri… —el menor no pudo contener más la risa y estalló provocando que Vitya abriera los ojos como platos.

—Yo… no puedo… Vitya… perdóname —hablaba entre risas y jadeos; el joven solo lo veía, confundido—. Todo está bien, todo está bien —tomó el altero de copias y lo depositó en los brazos del mayor, separando una pequeña cantidad que conservó consigo—. Solo lleva este montón de papeles al baúl de reciclaje y todo estará bien.

—P-pero Yuuri, ¿qué pasó con tu regaño? ¿no te echarán por mi culpa? —lucía genuinamente preocupado, por lo que el menor le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Debes aprender a diferenciar cuando alguien te toma el pelo, novato —palmeó su espalda en un gesto amistoso—. Solo asegúrate de dejar esos papeles en el lugar correcto, de otro modo no podré acompañarte a cenar.

—¡Wow! Que cruel puedes llegar a ser —bufó, molesto pero un poco más relajado.

—Eres tú quien puede llegar a ser tremendamente cruel —contrarrestó el de ojos cafés— ¿No crees que es desalmado el hacerme enseñarte las funciones básicas de un ayudante, y no poner atención en ello? Pff, con la cantidad de trabajo que tengo… se supone que tienes que ayudarme, no complicarme los deberes.

—Ya dije que pondría más atención —infló las mejillas al momento que arrugaba el ceño.

—Pues eso espero —se giró en dirección de la computadora que tenía en su escritorio y continuó tecleando con premura—. Anda, deja eso y prepárate para salir, en cuanto termine esto y entregue las copias al señor Yakov podremos irnos —declaró manteniendo la vista en el monitor.

Había sido una semana repleta de estrés, tanto que no había hecho más que ir de la casa a la oficina; ni siquiera había podido hablar con Phichit apropiadamente, pues él había estado hundido en todavía más trabajo.

Durante una de las tantas charlas que había tenido con Vitya respecto al funcionamiento de la oficina, así como las costumbres de Japón, uno de los temas que más resaltó fue la gastronomía del país. Le mencionó que su comida favorita era el katsudon que preparaba su madre, pero que los demás también eran bastante buenos.

Para despejarse un poco había decidido invitar a Vitya a probar dicho platillo del cual le había hablado, y ambos pactaron ese día debido a que era el cierre del ciclo mensual, por lo que estarían más desahogados y libres para relajarse. Además, no habían charlado mucho sobre ellos mismos, y esa era una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor; lo cual era propicio, tomando en cuenta lo bien que parecían llevarse entre ambos.

Por su parte, el joven de ojos azules estaba más que contento. Yuuri era la única persona que había aceptad mostrarle la empresa, y era realmente agradable… a su modo, por lo que salir con él le parecía divertido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuri entregara las copias a Yakov. El hombre casi nunca entablaba conversación con él, y cuando lo hacía solo era para cuestionarle por errores o pendientes en la oficina. De vez en cuando preguntaba por el desempeño de Vitya, llamándolo "ese chico tonto".

Caminó hacia la entrada, esperando ver a Vitya en el lugar. El baúl de reciclaje no estaba muy lejos y mantuvo la esperanza de que el chico no se perdería en su odisea por encontrarlo. Después de esperarlo por más de 30 minutos se sintió desesperado, tenía hambre y no era muy paciente como para seguir sin saber qué lo retrasaba. Fue en ese momento que descubrió que no tenía el número de su compañero. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no habérselo pedido antes, pues de ser así no tendría que estar esperando. Se adentró a la oficina de nuevo y se dirigió al área de reciclaje, donde, para su sorpresa, Vitya seguía triturando un altero de papeles que no correspondían a las copias que había arruinado.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? —la voz de Yuuri sacó de trance al joven peli plata, quien volteó a verlo con pesar.

—Yuuri… —lloriqueó— estoy cansado, ayúdame~

—¿Por qué estás triturando esto? Creí decirte que solo dejaras los papeles en el baúl, alguien más se hará cargo de eso.

—Un hombre del departamento de márquetin vino y me dejó todos estos volantes, dijo que se imprimieron con un error de ortografía y debía triturarlos todos antes de que Yakov… el señor Yakov se diera cuenta.

Yuuri palmeó su frente, disgustado.

—¿Y le diste el gusto de hacerlo? —bramó— Solo debiste tirárselos en la cara.

—Soy el ayudante y mensajero, no puedo hacer eso —regresó la vista a los papeles, apesadumbrado, siguiendo con la labor.

Por su parte, el azabache resopló y se inclinó cerca del triturador, tomó un altero de papeles y prosiguió a introducirlos con cuidado.

—Tienes razón, Vitya —el joven oji azul se giró a verlo, conmovido—. Eres el asistente, pero no debes dejar que abusen de ti de esta manera. Hay mucho personal en el departamento de márquetin, pudieron enviar a alguien… y de hecho, el hombre que te delegó la tarea fue a quien le encomendaron hacer esto, posiblemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Entonces… ¿se aprovechó de mí? —ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—A esto me refería antes, Vitya, cuando te desee suerte. La gente en esta empresa es muy… ventajosa —tragó saliva, podía imaginarse a Phichit recriminándole y diciendo "¿no te has mordido la lengua?"—. Además, tú eres muy lento.

—¿Lento? —infló las mejillas, ofendido.

—Lento y torpe —añadió—. Eres el blanco perfecto para los abusones.

El mayor arrebató el altero de papeles de las manos de su compañero y los arrojó a una esquina, molesto y con aire triunfal.

—Dejemos que el jefe vea esto mañana —sonrió, sínico.

Yuuri, por su parte, hizo lo mismo y lo acompañó en su gesto.

—No será culpa del asistente, sino del encargado de la tarea, ¿no es así?

—Exacto. Ya podemos irnos, Yuuri.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Yuuri recriminaba a Vitya por ser tan ingenuo. No era la primera vez que el chico nuevo debía hacer algo tedioso que no le correspondía en lo absoluto. Al principio no creyó que le importase el sin fin de abusos que tendrían hacia él, pero el trato diario había hecho que la ingenuidad y generosidad del joven le parecieran un punto demasiado débil en su persona. Parecía astuto, entonces, ¿por qué dejarse controlar así por los demás? Por su parte, el mayor solo podía suspirar, resignado a que tendría que escuchar los regaños de su superior durante todo el camino.

-/-

Para llegar al pequeño restaurante tuvieron que viajar en metro hasta la siguiente estación. Vitya parecía totalmente asombrado por el trayecto.

—Esto es impresionante, Yuuri —decía mientras pegaba el rostro al cristal.

—¿Nunca habías viajado en metro antes?

—No. En Rusia no salía mucho, y cuando era necesario usaba… —dudó— el transporte público.

—¿Seguro? —indagó, intrigado—. ¿No ibas a decir "suelo caminar", "viajo en bicicleta"… o en "limusina" acaso?

Vitya soltó una risotada.

—Me gustaría, pero no se andar en bici, y las limusinas son muy costosas.

Cada instante que transcurría servía para conocerse mejor. Hasta ese entonces no había podido confirmar si el origen del joven ayudante era ruso o no, y eso lo acababa de confirmar. Algo en el chico le hacía querer saber más de él y no sabía por qué.

Después de tomar el metro, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y llegaron al establecimiento, pequeño pero acogedor.

Se dirigieron a la primera mesa que encontraron libre y el azabache pidió dos órdenes de katsudon, sin siquiera solicitar el menú. Mientras tanto, el peli plata parecía extasiado. Dirigía su vista de un lugar a otro en busca del más mínimo detalle.

—¿Qué es tan impresionante, Vitya?

—Todo, Yuuri… ¡TODO! —vociferó con brillo en los ojos.

—Es solo un puesto de comida, y lo sabes.

—Comida japonesa, Yuuri~

—¿Y?

—Nunca antes había comido un platillo japonés preparado por japoneses de verdad.

—¿En Rusia solo hay japoneses falsos? —se rio, discreto.

—Algo así. Estoy seguro que no nacieron aquí, lo que los hace rusos de ojos rasgados.

—Eso es un poco xenofóbico, ¿no lo crees?

—Ellos nos timan, Yuuri, ¡nos timan!

Entre risas y quejidos por parte de Vitya, el tiempo transcurrió despacio. Los minutos que tardaron los platillos en llegar parecieron horas, y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles.

Vitya tomó un pequeño bocado del platillo, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera hacer lo mismo, ya se encontraba gritando con emoción.

—Wow! Amaizing!

Sus reacciones, expresiones y forma de ser eran un deleite ante los ojos de Yuuri, acostumbrado a las personalidades grises que suelen abundar en trabajos como el suyo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, 5?

—27, de hecho —dio otro sorbo al plato.

—Está bien, señor maduro. Un día te invitaré a probar el katsudon que prepara mi madre, estoy seguro de que te encantará —declaró antes de dar el primer bocado al platillo.

Vitya solo asintió y continuó degustando con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, su plato se encontraba vacío y el contorno de sus labios repleto de arroz. El peli negro no pudo evitar lanzar una risita juguetona mientras retiraba unos cuantos granos de arroz del rostro de su acompañante.

El mayor se sonrojó ante tal acto, al tiempo en que Yuuri se llevaba los granos de arroz a la boca.

—¡Yuuri! —replicó, sorprendido.

El castaño, al darse cuenta del acto reflejo que había tenido con Vitya, no pudo más que sonrojarse de igual manera. Eso era lo que hacía cuando cenaba con JJ o cualquier otra persona "cercana" de su oficina… no era lo que debería estar haciendo con él.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó cambiando su gesto a uno totalmente avergonzado.

El menor se dispuso a continuar consumiendo su cena, pero se distrajo al notar como Vitya acercaba una mano a su rostro. Se inclinó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, y aun así la mano del mayor alcanzó a retirar un grano de arroz de la comisura de sus labios. Acto seguido, el oji azul empujó su dedo suavemente contra la boca del menor, haciendo que comiera dicho grano.

—Así está mejor, ¿no lo crees? —regresó sus manos a su lugar y sostuvo su mentón con ambas palmas, recargado de los codos.

Yuuri sintió como el apetito se esfumaba y daba lugar a un enorme hueco en el estómago que no podía ser llenado con nada. Suspiró.

—¿P-podrías acabarte eso rápido? —replicó—. Tengo que volver rápido a casa.

—¿En serio? —indagó—. ¿Alguien te espera allá?

—Nadie, pero prefiero no llegar muy tarde, este distrito es un poco peligroso de noche.

—¿En serio? Yo salgo a pasear todas las noches y no me ha pasado nada —se jactó el ruso.

—¿Vives en este distrito?

—Emm… no.

—Tal vez por eso sigues vivo.

El menor rio, en cambio el mayor no pudo hacer más que reflejar un gesto de horror en su rostro.

—No deberías vivir aquí si es tan peligroso, Yuuri.

—No tengo mucho dinero todavía —declaró—. Tengo que… ahorrar.

—¿Ahorrar? —cuestionó, dando otro sorbo a su comida.

—Sí.

No quiso preguntar nada más, el rostro del japonés le dejó muy en claro que no quería hablar del tema. Éste sacudió su cabeza levemente y retiró el plato de katsudon hacia un lado.

—¿Ya no quieres, Yuuri?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—Suelo subir de peso con facilidad, es mejor que no coma mucho de esto.

Algo había cambiado en su semblante y Vitya se lamentaba el haberlo provocado, aunque no estuviera seguro del por qué.

—Por cierto, Yuuri —comenzó, después de retirar su plato hacia un lado, ya vacío—, ¿te importaría ayudarme a conseguir un departamento?

—¿Departamento?

—Sí, donde yo vivo no es muy… cómodo.

—¿Es muy pequeño?

—Muy grande, de hecho. No puedo pagarlo con el sueldo que recibo.

—Oh, pues… hay unos departamentos disponibles en el edificio donde yo rento, pero…

Sin pensarlo, Vitya tomó las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas y lo miró con expresión seria.

—Llévame a verlos, por favor.

—No puedo, ya es muy noche y como te dije, este lugar es peligroso. Solo regresa por hoy, ¿quieres? Te llevaré después.

El mayor suspiró, resignado. Mientras tanto, el castaño chasqueó la lengua y acto seguido llamó al mesero. El hombre retiró los platos y Yuuri dejó el dinero sobre una bandeja. Aunque el ruso se negó, Yuuri pagó todo. Después de todo, había sido él quien lo había invitado.

Aún sin comida extra ambos permanecieron un rato más sentados en el lugar. Charlaron un poco sobre el ambiente del lugar y el trabajo, hasta que el mayor decidió cambiar de tema, cansado de lo mismo.

—Deberías llevarme a recorrer la ciudad, Yuuri.

—No estoy seguro que nuestros días de descanso coincidan, Vitya.

—¿Cuándo descansas?

—Hoy es viernes, entonces… el domingo.

—¡Wow! Yo también, que coincidencia.

Ciertamente, no recordaba haber notado la falta de su compañero en la empresa, por lo que solo quedaba la posibilidad de que su descanso fuera en domingo, como el de él. Aunque claro, tenía como una semana, cuando mucho dos trabajando ahí, así que no había mucho que pudiera recordar al respecto.

—Está bien —tomó una de las servilletas de la mesa y escribió su dirección, así como su número de celular y su correo electrónico—. Contáctame el domingo, te ayudaré a llegar a casa si es que no lo logras. De ahí partiremos al centro de la ciudad, ¿te parece? Sirve que te enseño el edificio antes de irnos, y ya decidirás si te conviene o no.

—Really? Yuuri~ —el ruso volvió a tomar las manos del menor entre las suyas, mientras lo veía con destellos en los ojos.

Yuuri solo suspiró y sonrió. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a los arrebatos de cariño de su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Después de eso ambos salieron del lugar. Yuuri llamó un taxi para Vitya y él se encaminó solo hasta su departamento, pese a las protestas del mayor. Al final no habían charlado mucho ni se habían conocido más a fondo, pero aun así estaba feliz, aunque no sabía por qué. Desconocía el extraño sentimiento en su estómago o el motivo del calor en sus mejillas, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que no dichos malestares no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Marigabi, ¡gracias por tu comentario! Lo llevo en el cora x3**

 **Gracias por leer, aunque no dejen reviews :'3**


End file.
